


Lifeguard

by the5boyswhochangedus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lifeguard!Harry, M/M, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5boyswhochangedus/pseuds/the5boyswhochangedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Liam are best friends and they both are in California for a lifeguard job for the summer. What happens when Harry meets Louis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeguard

Harry sighed as he sat down on the sand, leaning his head back to soak in the early sun before all the people arrived. He frowned as a shadow came over his view and he looked up to see Liam, his best friend since primary.

Liam grinned and he moved to sit down in the sat next to Harry, the perfect posture to him. He looked at the curly haired lad, “Ready for another day of work, Baby Hazza?”

Harry smiled a bit at the nickname. ‘Baby Hazza’, was something Liam has called Harry ever since Liam could talk and it just stuck.

Harry never complained; it was something that reminded him of home. Harry sighed and leaned back to prop himself up on his elbows, looking out over the sea, “Yeah. Another boring day or saving people from drowning. Oh that’s right, NO ONE DROWNS. No one goes out far enough to even begin to drown. Why do they need lifeguards?”

Harry was just frustrated because they spent all day sitting there, watching everyone play in the water while they had to walk around in the hot sun and make sure everything was okay. Harry has a tan now, which is something he never has so he can’t complain too much but still.

Liam smiled a bit and patted Harry’s stomach, “Cheer up, Baby Hazza. They pay is good, plus, we get to go home soon enough.” Harry nodded and smiled sadly, “Yeah, I guess I just miss home.”

Liam smiled and he ruffled Harry’s curls, “I do, too. But hey, my birthday is next week so that’s something to look forward to, right?” Harry couldn’t help but smile at the dorky grin on Liam’s face and he laughed a bit, nodding, “Yeah, sure, Li. Whatever you say.”

Liam mock-gasped and he huffed, “Well then. Suit yourself, Mr. Boring!” He got up and pretended to stomp away but the sand was making it a little hard to do and all Harry was doing was laughing at him.

Once Liam was out of view, Harry sighed a bit and sat up. Just as he was standing, he looked over to see people walking through the gates and setting up their spots in the sand.

Harry couldn’t help but feel just slightly homesick. See, Harry was from England and over there, it’s rainy and really, you don’t get much sun.

He wasn’t used to the extreme heat over here in California and it made him really miss home. Harry only took this job because Liam practically begged him to.

The pay was really good so he just stuck through it. He still couldn’t help but want to go home. Around noon, Harry was hot and tired and he just wanted to go to his hotel room and collapse; sleep for an eternity.

He wasn’t watching what was going on around him and all he heard was a “Yo, Yellow Shorts! Watch out!” and then a force hit his head hard enough to knock him to the ground. He groaned and grabbed his throbbing forehead, slowly sitting up and looking down at the offending object.

It was a volleyball. He picked it up and used the lifeguard post to pull himself up.

He looked over at the volleyball court to see someone jogging towards him. Oh, fuck.

This boy was beautiful. He had feathery brown hair that looked almost blonde from the light.

He had beautiful, sapphire blue eyes and fuck, his body. He was perfectly toned but he had a small tummy and his skin was the perfect shade of tan with tattoos; Harry wanted to kiss him all over.

Wait, no. Harry shook his head to get those thoughts out before the boy stood in front of him.

The boy smiled and shit, that made Harry weak in the knees. How could someone be this beautiful?

"Hey man, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to hit it in your direction," the boy stated in a somewhat British accent. "YES HE DID.", one of the other boys on the court shouted and the boy turned to flip them off before looking back at Harry.

"It’s okay," was all Harry could think to say while he handed the ball back to the stranger. Their hands brushed and both of them dropped the ball at the contact before laughing nervously.

The boy cleared his throat, “So what’s your name?” Harry swallowed and leaned back against the lifeguard post, “Erm, Harry. You?”

The boy smiled, “I’m Louis. You’re from England aren’t you? It’s nice to meet someone else from there. I lived there almost my whole life. Maybe till about two years ago. I lived in Doncaster. You know where that is? You probably do, anyway—” “LOUIS,”, the other boys said and Louis blushed, clearing his throat as he grabbed the ball, “I should probably get back.”

Harry was so endeared with this babbling boy that he couldn’t help but smile, the nervousness going away, “Yeah, sure. Have fun.” Louis smiled and he started walking away but turned back to look at Harry, “Do you.. You wanna play?”

God, did Harry ever. Problem; he sucked at sports.

Harry decided to play anyway because he wanted to get to know this boy. He jogged over towards him and they both ran over to the court.

Louis smiled and placed a hand on Harry’s bicep; this boy made Harry’s heart race. “Harry, this is Sean, Devan, Haiden, Miller, Rey, and Zeke. Guys, this is Harry. He’ll make the 8th player to make it even.”

The boys all nodded and invited Harry right into the group. In the back of his mind, Harry knew he should be doing his work but he really would rather focus on Louis. More exciting, don’t you think?

After three rounds of volleyball with Harry falling flat on his face multiple times in a failed attempt to hit the ball, Louis’ team won 4-0. Thank God Harry was on Louis’ team.

Harry sat on the sand once it was over, panting and sweaty as he tried to catch his breath. The rest of the guys went to go get a soda except Louis.

He sat down next to Harry and smiled, “So.. I’m guessing you don’t play many sports, eh?” Harry chuckled and looked at him, squinting in the sun, “Not that hard to tell?”

Louis snickered and shook his head before sighing softly with a smile, “I’m sorry about hitting you in the head.” Harry shrugged, the pain now gone as he said, “It’s alright. Wasn’t your fault.”

Louis licked his lips and his eyes visibly darkened as he looked over Harry’s chest, “Well, it kinda is. I purposely hit you.” Harry swallowed, “W-Why is that?”

He felt nervous under Louis’ gaze, feeling his pants tighten, making him curl his knees to his chest. Louis smirked and he shrugged, “Because I get what I want. And what I want, is you.”

Harry wanted to know how Louis went from a babbling, sweet boy to this sexy, rugged, teasing lad. Harry was not going to complain one bit.

Harry didn’t have time to blink before Louis was pushing him back into the sand, straddling him as he pressed their lips together in a rough and needy kiss. Harry kissed him back before hearing a lot of mumbles and he had to pull away as he said, “L-Louis.. Somewhere else. Can’t do this here, I’ll lose my job.”

Louis growled and fuck if that was the sexiest thing he’s ever heard. Louis stood up and grabbed Harry’s hand, helping him up as he dragged him off towards the locker rooms.

Where on earth was this boy 20 minutes ago? He loved it if he was being honest.

They walked into the locker room and made sure no one was in there before Louis went over and flicked the lock so no one could get in. Harry was throbbing in his shorts with anticipation.

When Louis turned around, Harry could see he was hard, too and fuck, what he would do to be able to pin this boy down and fuck the living day lights out of him. Louis walked over and he instantly got down to his knees, smirking up at Harry as he nipped at the skin just about the elastic of his shorts.

Harry let out a breath and he grabbed the sink behind him as leverage. Louis slowly tugged down Harry’s yellow shorts and eyed his cock with hunger.

Harry’s cock stood 8 1/2 inches, three fingers thick with two large veins running underneath it. The foreskin covered half of the leaking head and Louis wanted it.

He immediately wrapped his lips around the head, sucking lightly and moaning at the salty taste of the pre-cum on his tongue. Harry’s lips parted in a moan as he looked down to watch Louis slowly taking his cock further into his mouth.

He was too big for Louis to take fully without his jaw hurting so what he couldn’t reach, he wrapped his hand around it and started stroking it. Louis bobbed his head steadily, swirling his tongue around the head each time he pulled off before taking it back into his mouth, moving his hand at the same speed.

Before Harry could cum, Louis pulled off, making Harry whine. Louis stood up and quickly pulled off his own shorts and Harry licked his lips at Louis’ 7 inch cock, leaking pre-cum steadily as it throbbing.

He went to go wrap his hand around it before Louis smacked his hand away and said, “Not yet.” Harry looked at him and he moved away from the sink as Louis walked over and hoped up onto the counter, spreading his legs as he licked his lips seductively, sucking on three of his own fingers.

Harry licked his lips and his eyes followed Louis’ hand as he leaned back, running his fingers over his tight, pink hole. Harry had to curl his hands into fist to refrain from touching himself at the erotic sight.

Louis slipped his middle finger inside and let out a moan slip past his lips, starting to move his finger in and out. He looked up and met Harry’s eyes, keeping contact as he slid in a second finger, loving the burn of the stretch.

He started scissoring his fingers into a “V” shape to stretch himself out, knowing that Harry’s cock was huge and would hurt. He slipped in a third and watched as Harry’s eyes moved down to his fingers.

Louis threw his head back with a moan as he pushed his fingers in further, running the tips over his prostate, making his cock throb and leak more pre-cum. Harry couldn’t take it anymore and he stalked over, grabbing Louis’ hand and pulling his fingers out.

Louis gasped but that turned into a high-pitched, pleasure-filled whine as he grasped Harry’s bicep as Harry pushed into him. Harry gripped tight to Louis’ hips, pulling him closer to the edge of the sink and trying not to cum as he felt how hot and tight Louis was around his cock.

He started moving his hips slowly, thrusting in and out of the boy at a slow pace. Louis wasn’t having any of that.

He growled and moving his hands up to Harry’s hair, tugging on it, “Faster.” Harry moaned and quickly obeyed as he started thrusting faster, making Louis arch his back, their chest pressed together.

Louis moaned and wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, pulling him in deeper and got the desired effect. He gasped and pulled harder on Harry’s curls as Harry hit his prostate.

Harry moaned at how rough his hair was being pulled and he started thrusting harder, thinking that’s what Louis wanted. Louis responded positively as he growled, “Yes!”

He threw his head back with a moan and Harry took the opportunity to lean in and suck marks on the boys’ neck. Louis was moaning and whimpering as Harry thrusts into him, hitting that spot over and over.

Harry reached down to take Louis’ cock into his hand, stroking him fast and flicking his wrist. He wasn’t going to last long and he wanted Louis to cum first.

Harry started thrusting faster, feeling a wave of pleasure going through him at Louis clenching and tightening around him and he knew Louis was close. Louis moaned and he could feel the sweat on his forehead as his body jolted with each thrust.

He couldn’t handle the pleasure anymore and soon enough, he was cumming hard between them with a moan of Harry’s name. With Louis clenching around him and hearing him moan his name, Harry only lasted a couple more thrusts before cumming inside Louis with a loud cry of pleasure, panting and sweaty as he kept Louis close.

After they both caught their breath, they looked at each other and lazily kissed for a couple minutes till they were both fully calmed down. Harry slowly pulled out of Louis, mumbling an apologize at the hiss the boy let out.

He grabbed some toilet paper and helped Louis clean himself up. Once they were both dressed, they walked out of the locker room, staying close together.

Once they made it back to the volleyball court, Louis turned to Harry and smiled, “Thank you. For the lovely afternoon.” Harry smirked and nodded, “You’re quite welcome. Thank you for hitting me in the head.”

Louis threw his head back with a laugh and Harry felt a sense of pride as he saw the marks on Louis’ neck. “You’re quite welcome,” Louis quoted him, making them both chuckle.

Louis licked his lips before he grabbed his friend’s pen and Harry’s hand. He wrote his number on it with a smile and then leaned up to peck Harry’s lips before walking away without a word.

Harry watched him with a grin on his face, a stupid, dopey grin. He was never more happy to be away from home and in California then he was now.


End file.
